a new toy
by assmonkey11
Summary: this is a new kind of stuck in the middle story
1. Chapter 1

this is a stuck in the middle

mom and dad has taken georgie ethan and daphne to there grandmas for the week leaving harley in change of lewie and beast which gives harley the chance to build a robot shes been dying to make hours go by the boys are playing a video game harley has just got done making her new toy it was a robot with a huge dildo it was a fuck bot she called it time to try you now she turns it on hello my how would you like to start harley smiles as she starts getting undressed taking off her shirt pants bra and her throng she could feel herself getting wet she tells the bot to start by eating her out as she lays down on her bed the bot sticks a bolt out and into her pussy shaking like a razor in her she was trying her best to keep her moaning down so the boys don't hear her she starts to rub the top of her pussy and grabbing her tit shes just loving it just as she lets out a big wave of cum into the bots face the bot has a vacuum and just sucks it up o my godish that was amazing now its time for the real fun FUCK ME BOT the bot sticks a big 11 inch dildo in her as hard as it can o yeah

that's it FUCK ME HARD stuff me like a turkey faster bot fucking her faster then she could imagine after the 11th time she came that's it she turn the bot off and falls on her bed still naked and passes out it is now 5 and the boys are hungry so they go to the girls room and open the door to see there sister nude on her bed asleep with a big smile on her face they go closer until right next to her seeing something wet between her legs so they touch is and rubbing it they remember its called a pussy and the boys remember health class they notice they are getting a hard on so they get naked and beast opens haryles mouth and puts his dick in her mouth and lewie joins him both face fucking there sister the feel her wet mouth rap around there dicks right next to each other rubbing together cumming in her mouth she just then wakes up chafing up cum what the hell is going on trying to cover up

DOWNSTAIRS NOW they all go to the living room what where you guys thinking we don't know i'm going to tell mom and dad then we'll tell to wait what about what about your bot and you being naked on your bed now which do you think they are going to be more upset about hars fine i won't tell thats not all we want more what else do you want we want to fuck you WHAT NO WAY or we tell fine now blend over and put your hands on the couch sis she does as she was told they both shove there dicks in her pussy ooooo its taring my pussy apart idk how much i can take the boys just smile grabbing her tits just then lewie pulls out ooo so much better he grabs her ass cheeks and pulls them apart

WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING nothing he says laughting shoving it in her ass it was so tight he loved it harley was in so much pain then the boys started to smack her ass until they where red as an apple the boy was about to cum a couple more thrust in her beast cums in her pussy and lewie cums in her ass as he pulls out and cums on her ass cheeks and back and hair o yeah that was awesome as they all fall down nude are you fucking kinding me lewie in my hair he just laughing. to be continue you how would you guys like to see this go


	2. Chapter 2

as harley goes to the bathroom to clean up just then the family comes home and walks in and sees the twins naked on the couch with cum coming out of there dicks wake up now mom and dad says ethan geogie take daphann to her house and you guys go to your room and stay there they go the boys are up now and scared where's harley in the shower mom goes to the bathroom opens the door pull's the curits open and now grabbing a now totlay wet harley and pulling her by her ear to the couch tom you deal with this i'm to mad i'm going to my room ok she leaves you three outside in the tree house now no the three say we are naked now no if's about it move they open the door to

outside and out to up to the tree house as he is watching them going in there he smacks there ass he then goes in there harley can see that her dad is hard what is he going to do to ass just then he pull's down his pants and tells the twins to get up turn around and he rams his dick in lewies ass harley you suck off lewie now dosent take long for him to cum in his ass he smack his ass now go to your room they switch to beast now as lewie leaves he see's his twin getting fucks tom cums in his ass and smack his ass room now now its

your turn harley now lay down she was scared but yet turned on and wet she does as she is told and he rams his dick into her pussy oooo daddy it feels so good keep fucking your daughter he then picks her up and slaming her agaest the wall and getting his dick to go deeper in her i'm so close oooo yeah daddy keep going just then she cums on his dick just as he shoots loads of cum into his daughter all she could think is i came from that thing and now its in me she gets off and try's to leave just as dad grabs her hands where not done

let pulling her back to have her on his lap some how his dick going back into her pussy no daddy don't spank me as he is spanking her she is bounce up and down on his dick the harder he spanked her the harder she she goes done on his dick her ass is now purple so painful he goes for one last smack he hits her ass and cums in his daughter again and picks her up and pulls her into a hug as she is crying and tell's her to go to her room and she dose so the rest of the kids and mom have just seen everything . now what happens?


End file.
